Legend of the Siren
by Eltarprince
Summary: Mikeru is after a power that will make his body stronger, the legendary Silver Pearl; however, the holder escapes the clutches of the villains and makes HIS way to the Mermaid Princesses... contains yaoi and yuri OC/OC, Coco/Noelle


Legend of Siren

A Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Fanfiction.

Disclaimer; Mermaid Melody is the sole property of Pink Hanamori. All characters are subsequently hers, with the exception of Herodias and Shirui. Shirui belongs to ItachisOkami.

----------------------------------------CHAPTER ONE

It was early morning, and the sun shone softly on a white-sand beach. It had stormed the night before, so the sand was wet and sticky. Hanon walked down the beach, deeply inhaling the morning air. Waves lapped against the shore, and far out, an object seemed to be floating.

"What's that?" asked Hanon; she went closer to the waters edge and saw a dark-skinned hand sink below the waves. "A shipwreck must have happened…" she said, diving into the water; as soon as her skin hit the cool liquid, she changed into her Mermaid form. She gasped when she saw the owner of the hand; floating in the water, a bloody gash on his left arm, was…

"..A merman?" she asked, gasping; she then realized it couldn't be a merman, as this boy had a pair of snow-white feathered wings. From his waist down he had a shimmering silver fish tail, and he wore jewelry identical to her own except that it was all sliver, and a silver "S" was tattooed on his collarbone. Hanon grabbed the boy around the waist and brought him to shore. Her hand flew to his wrist; his pulse was faint. She put an ear to his muscular chest; he was breathing softly, and his heartbeat was feeble. Hanon shifted back to her human form and reached into her pocket, dialing a number on her cell phone.

"Yeah, Nikora?" she asked. "We have an emergency. Bring your car to the beach, fast!" she said, looking at the mystery boy. She hung up her phone, biting her nails. 'Please be okay…' she thought. A purple Toyota Tundra pulled up to the parking lot, and Nikora ran out onto the beach.

"Hanon!" she shouted, rushing to the azure-haired girl.

"Nikora!" said Hanon. "Come look, quick!" Nikora rushed to Hanon, gasping when she saw the boy.

"Nikora, we need to get him to Pearl Piari to treat his wounds, fast!" said Hanon. Nikora nodded.

"Hanon, grab his tail; I'll get his torso. Lift on the count of three." she said. "One, two, three!" The two girls lifted the boy; Hanon grunted.

"My goddess, he's heavy!" she said, helping Nikora carry him o the backseat of the vehicle.

"Hanon, stay back there with him to monitor his breathing." said Nikora, hopping into the driver's seat; Hanon nodded, letting the unconscious boy slump against her as she supported him.

"Shiru…." the boy moaned softly; Hanon stroked his light gray hair.

"It's okay; you're safe now…" she said. "Please, rest…"

Once they pulled into the driveway of the small hotel known as Pearl Piari, they saw the fortune-teller, Madame Taki, waiting for them. The green-haired old woman rushed to them, opening the back door. "Princess Hanon, Nikora, carry him inside and place him in the Jacuzzi." she said; it was the closest source of hot water. Hanon and Nikora nodded, carrying the boy to the large tub and placing him in the water.

"Who is he?" asked Nikora, looking the boy over. "And, more accurately, WHAT is he?" Madame Taki looked to the younger woman.

"He is Prince Herodias of the sirens." she said. Nikora gasped in astonishment.

"A siren? I thought they had died out centuries ago!" she said. Madame Taki nodded.

"As did I, but the crystal ball has shown me that there is a colony of them still living in the Mediterranean Sea; this boy is their youngest prince." she said.

After a while, the Herodias' eyes fluttered open; he was greeted by the sight of Nikora checking his pulse. He panicked, thrashing his tail.

"A human?! Get away from me!" he shouted; the water hit Nikora, who instantly changed into a mermaid.

"Prince, please, calm down!" shouted Nikora as the waves lashed her; Herodias stared at her, breathing heavily.

"A, a m-mermaid?!" he asked, slowly calming down. "I've never seen one up close before…" Nikora sighed.

"I can say the same about sirens." she said. "Your arm is cut pretty bad, but it'll be okay in a week." Hero smiled at her.

"Thank you, mermaid-san." he said; Nikora smiled back.

"My name is Nikora, consort to Princess Lucia of the North Pacific Ocean." she said; Hero held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Nikora; I am Prince Herodias of the Mediterranean Sea. Please, call me Hero." he said, giving her a dazzling smile. Nikora nodded.

"A pleasure." she said, standing up as she shifted to her human form. Hero slowly pulled himself out of the water, smiling as he too shifted into a human form. He wore tight blue jeans with a tear in the left knee and a grey T-shirt. His human form had black hair and green eyes, and his skin was a shade lighter.

"So, are you the only mermaid here?" asked Hero. Nikora shook her head.

"No. Three of the Mermaid Princesses live here as well. Princess Lucia of the North Pacific, Princess Hanon of the South Atlantic, and Princess Rina of the North Atlantic. Also, the fortune-teller Madame Taki of the North Pacific lives here." said Nikora. Hero nodded.

"Look, not to be rude, but could you help get me back to Okinawa?" asked Hero, stretching. "My mate, our pups and I are on vacation there… we were attacked by a vampire, a fairy, and a woman with butterfly wings." said Hero. "Shirui held off the fairy, and Cris and Sora did a number on the butterfly-woman, but the vampire… he beat me up pretty bad. I got knocked unconscious, and I guess I drifted up shore to here."

"Poor dear…" said Nikora, stroking Hero's cheek. Hero shied away from her touch.

"Thanks for the sympathy, Nikora-san, but I'm mated." said Hero, pulling down the top of his shirt to reveal his silver S mark. "My Shirui left this. It's a symbol that he and I belong to each other. Screw with us and I'll have to hurt you." he said, winking playfully. Nikora giggled.

"Sorry." she said, "But you're such a cutie!" Hero blushed, turning his head.

"Am not…" he said. Nikora laughed, rubbing her hands together.

"Whatever you say." she said, smiling. "Now, if you'd please follow me to the kitchen, I could make you some breakfast." Hero's ears perked up.

"Breakfast?" he asked, licking his lips, "Sounds heavenly!" His stomach let out an audible growl, and he blushed. "I haven't eaten in a while." He followed Nikora o the kitchen and sat down at the table, sighing. "So, how long have you lived up top?" he asked. Nikora set a cup down on the table, ignoring the question.

"Coffee?" she asked. Hero nodded.

"Please." he said, and Nikora poured the black liquid into the cup, the aroma permeating the air.

"You have any cream and sugar?" asked Hero, brushing some black hair out of his eyes. Nikora nodded.

"Fridge, top shelf, behind the wheel of gorgonzola." she said, putting a few links of sausage on a griddle. Hero furrowed his eyebrows.

"The what now?" he asked.

"The wheel of cheese with the red wax on it." said Nikora; Hero grabbed the cream before shutting the refrigerator door. He made his drink mostly cream and sipped it, smiling contedly.

"So good…" he purred, drinking more of it. Nikora chuckled.

"Any coffee with your cream, Majesty?" she joked; Hero shook his head.

"Nope, always have been a cream man…" he said, winking. Hanon, Lucia, and Rina walked through the door.

"Lucia, Hanon, Rina welcome home!" said Nikora.

"Wow, who's this cutie?" asked Hanon, eyes wide; small hearts seemed to form as she looked at Hero. The siren smiled at her nodding in acknowledgement.

"Good afternoon." he said. "My name is Herodias; it is a pleasure to meet you ladies." Hanon was next to him in a flash, smiling as she wiped some hair out of her face.

"I'm Hanon Hosho! It's a pleasure to meet you, Herodias!" she said. "The tall, cool-looking girl is Rina Touin, and the one with brown hair is Lucia Nanami." Lucia smiled at him, while Rina nodded in acknowledgement.

"So you're the Mermaid Princesses, right?" he asked; Lucia, Hanon, and Rina stared at him.

"Mermaids? Please, you know they don't exist!" said Hanon, sounding panicked.

"They're only a myth." said Rina calmly.

"Yeah! It's all fairy tales!" said Lucia; Hero laughed at the three.

"It's okay; I'm a siren." he said. The three Mermaid Princesses stared at him, mouths agape.

"A siren?" asked Rina. "I-I thought they were-"

"As did I." said Nikora, sighing. "But we were wrong." Rina was the first to approach Hero, looking him over.

"He's telling the truth." said Rina. Hero smiled at the Princesses as he pulled out his locket; it was shaped like a winged clamshell. The clamshell was silvery gray, and the wings were a dark gray. He clicked the locket open, revealing a white interior. Inside a ring of gold was a glittering, silver pearl. Four pearl-gray marks shaped like teardrops were set around the pearl at compass points, the points of the tears pointing to the pearl.

"The Silver Pearl!" said Hanon, gasping.

"I thought it was gone forever!" said Nikora. Lucia looked between her friend and handmaiden, cocking her head.

"Ano… what's the Silver Pearl?" she asked.

"My pearl, the legendary Silver Pearl, was the eighth pearl made by Aqua Regina. It was given to the sirens, the all-male race that is the counterpart to Mermaids, to be held by their royalty. Sirens were a nomadic people, but when the war with the Panthalassa wiped most of us out, the survivors started a new kingdom in the Mediterranean Sea. The Silver Pearl isn't needed to summon Aqua Regina, unlike the others, because she foresaw the destruction of the sirens. I don't know what would happen if my Pearl was used to help summon Aqua Regina, but I bet that she'd be a lot stronger." explained Hero. Lucia looked in awe at the necklace, gasping.

"Hero-kun, you mean it makes you king of all the oceans?!" she asked. Hero blinked, shaking his head.

"No, no, my power is equal to all of yours!" he said. "It makes me prince of the Mediterranean is all." Lucia nodded in understanding.

"So, what are you doing here, Hero-kun?" asked Lucia.

"Long story short is that I got beaten up really bad and washed about five hundred miles up shore." said Hero, sighing. Hanon hugged him tight.

"Poor thing!" she said, nuzzling into a very startled Hero.

"Uhh, Hanon-san? Could you please get off of me?" he asked; Hanon sprang back, blushing softly as Rina sighed.

"Hanon, he's mated." she said; Hero nodded, revealing his mark. Hanon blinked.

"Ohhh wow… who's the lucky girl?" she asked as Hero laughed.

"No, no… lucky guy!" he said.

In Mikeru's dimension…

"One, two, three, four, four five twirl spin smile!" chanted Alala, going through the movements as she spanned her baton. Lanhua snapped her fan shut, sighing.

"Alala, please, not now!" she said, sighing.

"Lanhua, please, just leave her alone." said Lady Bat, stowing his nail file. "She isn't hurting anything."

"Thank you Lady Bat!" said Alala, smiling at the vamp. Sheshe woke up, yawning.

"Were we out long, Sister Mimi?" she asked the other.

"Eh? What, Sister Sheshe?" asked Mimi, stretching her legs and smiling at her older sister. Sheshe sighed.

"Never mind." she said, smiling back as the angel cleared his throat.

"It has come to my attention that you all failed to retrieve the Silver Pearl." he said, looking annoyed.

"Master Mikeru, it wasn't our fault!" said Alala. "We were attacked by the bearer's mate!"

"An incredibly powerful wolf god." said Lady Bat. "And their pups fought too."

"Our songs only affected the siren and partially effected the pups; we had to physically fight the wolf." explained Lanhua; Sheshe and Mimi laughed.

"Even with all three of you, you couldn't win?" asked Sheshe.

"I guess you're all more pathetic than we thought." said Mimi; before they could start arguing, Mikeru cut in.

"Listen! According to my resources, the Silver Pearl holder is seeking shelter with the Mermaid Princesses. Since it's only them, I'll send Alala after him." he said. Alala giggled, twirling her wand.

"You got it, Mikeru-sama!" she said, transforming into a winged caterpillar and flying away on a leaf. Lady Bat sighed, brushing some hair out of his eyes.

"I don't think that this'll go well…" he said.

"Thanks for breakfast, Nikora!" said Hero, smiling. "Well, technically dinner, but it was nice."

"It was no problem." aid Nikora, who was washing the dishes.

"Can I help?" asked Hero, standing up. Nikora nodded, smiling.

"That would be nice, thank you." she said: Hero joined her, picking up a towel.

"You wash, I dry?" he asked; Nikora nodded, and Hero started drying the dishes, singing softly as he did so.

"_Nanaimo no kaze ni fukaryote,_

_Tooi misaki wo mezashiteta…"_

Nikora smiled, joining him; their voices easily blended together, mezzo soprano and baritone.

"_Yoake mae kikoeta MERODII_

_Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta!_

_Higashi no sora he to_

_Habataku tori-tachi!_

_Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi!_

_Nanatsu no umi no rakuen,_

_Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa!_

_Ai wo tsutaeru tame,_

_Inochi ga mata umareru!_

_Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA,_

_Dare mo ga itsuka wa koko wo!_

_Tabidasu hi ga kitemo,_

_Watashi wa wasurenai!"_

As they finished the song, Hero winked.

"Mythic Love Pitch! Care for an encore?" he asked; Nikora laughed.

"Hey, why not? Let's do one more." Hero nodded, starting them out.

"_Hoshizora miage watashi dake no hikari oshiete_

_Anata wa ima doko de dare to iru no deshou?" Nikora's eyes lit up as she joined in._

"_Tanoshiku shiteru koto omou to samishiku natte_

_Issho ni mita SHINEMA hitori kiri de nagasu_

_Daisuki na hito ga tooi_

_Toosugite nakitaku naru no_

_Ashita me ga sametara_

_Hora kibou ga umareru kamo good night!_

_I still I still I love you!_

_I'm waiting waiting forever._

_I still I still I love you!_

_Tomoranai no yo hi!"_

As the song ended, Hero was drying the last dish; he smiled at Nikora.

"Nikora, this is the start of a beautiful friendship." he said; all of a sudden, a doorbell chimed as Nikora sighed.

"I'll get the door." she said, walking into the lobby and opening the door; standing there was a tall, unbelievably handsome Asian man with long black hair and glimmering golden eyes; he was wearing a black polo shirt and khaki pants. There were two teenage boys with him; they both had black hair and gray eyes. The taller one held the shorter one close, and both wore gray clamshell pendants. The taller wore a dark red t-shirt and gray shorts; the shorter wore a bright blue button-up long-sleeved shirt and black jeans.

"May I help you gentlemen?" asked Nikora; Hero had rounded the corner, and he immediately shifted his hair and eyes to normal, his ears returned to fins, and his wings spread behind him.

"SHIRUI!" he shouted, jumping into the arms of the long-haired an and kissing him fiercely; the man wrapped his arms around Hero, breaking the kiss.

"Hero… I was so worried." he said.

"Shirui, baby, I missed you…" said Hero, nuzzling into Shirui's neck as the wolf god held him close. Nikora smiled at the couple, and she walked over, bowing.

"Hello. I'm Nikora, the one who treated Hero's wounds." she said. Shirui nodded in acknowledgement.

"I am Shirui, Hero's mate and husband. It's a pleasure to meet you, Nikora." Hero kissed Shirui again, sighing happily.

"I love you, Wolfy…" he said, kissing Shirui deeply. Shirui broke the kiss, smiling at Hero.

"I love you too, Puppy." said Shirui.

"Owww, that's so CUTE!" said a familiar voice; Hanon popped into view, giggling. She had apparently been hiding behind a potted plant.

"Hanon!" said Hero, sighing. The two teen boys smiled, hugging Hero as well.

"Dad, we missed you too!" said the taller; Hero kissed both boys on the forehead, hugging them as well.

"Sora, Cris!" said Hero, silver tears flowing. The taller, Sora, shifted to his natural form; his ears were silver fins, his hair became brown, and his eyes lightened to cool grey. The shorter, Cris, did the same; his ears, however, were wolf like. His hair and eyes were the same color as the others; for all the height differences, they were identical twins. "Dad, don't cry…" said Cris, kissing his father's cheek.

"I'm just so happy to see you boys…" said Hero; Shirui stroked Hero's hair, kissing him softly.

"It's okay, love… we're all together now." he said; Hero turned back to his husband, kissing him softly.

"How sentimental!" said a high, girlish voice; Hanon snapped to attention as Alala appeared in the lobby of the hotel, smiling.

"Alala!" shouted Hanon as the fey giggled.

"Guess what? I'm after you, Silver Prince!" she said, pointing her wand at Hero and winking before she stated to sing.

"HA-ATO ga doki doki suru yo na shisen

ALALA yappari watashi ni kugidzuke!

Kuchizu sanda MERODI

Kimi wo mero mero nishitai!"

As she sang, a shower of magical stars rained down. As the stars rained, Hero, Nikora, and Hanon grabbed their ears; the song was painful to them, while Shirui, Cris, and Sora were immune. Shirui drew a katana from seemingly nowhere; he rushed at Alala, who screamed as she dodged the blade.

"Watch it buddy!" she shouted. Sora and Cris smiled, grabbing each others hands and shooting a blast of silver magic; Alala was slammed back into a wall, leaving a fairy-shaped dent. Hero turned to Hanon, who nodded.

"Mizuiro Pearl Voice!" shouted Hanon, transforming into her idol form.

"Silver Pearl Voice!" shouted Hero; he spun in a circle of prismatic light, transforming into his own idol form. He wore a silver knee-length tunic, fingerless wrist-length gray gloves, knee-high gray sandals, and a silver choker. Another ring plunged over him, and he powered up into his super idol form; his tunic gained another, dark gray layer, a fin-like frill appeared on the top of his sandals, elbow-length pearl gray frills popped up on his gloves, and a string of silver pearls wound around his head to create a sort of circlet. Hero turned to Hanon, and they nodded, crossing microphones.

"Follow my lead, Hanon! Pichi Pichi Voice, Live Start!" shouted Hero before beginning to sing.

"Itai hodo namida afureru shinkai no youru wo koe

GARASU no sumien te wo nobaseba hikari ni todo ita!" he sang; Hanon picked up the beat, a white orb surrounding the two.

"Mieru monodake ga kikoeru koe dake ga

Subete ja nai koto ni kizuite

Shinjirareru mono hitotsu fueta ima nara tsuyoku nareru ne!" Hanon and Hero started singing together as Alala clapped her hands over her ears.

"No! Oh god, it hurts!" she yelled.

"Kizutsuite mata kagayaku muteki no KIZUNA kanjiteru

Dareka ja nakute kimi ja nakya dame

Setsunai hodo motometeru

Kiseki ga kasanareba unmei ni kawaru mitai ni

Utagai nante yabui suteyou

Katai KIZUNA wo shinjite!!" they sang; Hero winked, smiling at Alala.

"Love Shower Pitch!" he said.

"Care for an encore?" asked Hanon; Alala screamed as she disappeared, causing Hero and Hanon to high-five.

"Awesome job, Hero!" said Hanon; Hero laughed.

"Thanks, Hanon!" he said.

"Congratulations, Hero." said Shirui, placing his hand on Hero's shoulder; the siren instinctively leaned back into his mate. Hanon smiled at the two, reverting into her human body.

"Would you all care for some rooms?" asked Nikora.

"Just two single-bed rooms." said Sora. "That is, if you don't mind."

"No, no, not at all!" said Nikora, hopping behind the desk and handing one room key to Shirui and another room key to Sora. "Your rooms are on the second floor, rooms 1206 and 1207. Have a nice stay!" she said; Hero nodded, returning to his regular body as he smiled at Shirui, a glimmer in his violet eyes.

"You thinking what I'M thinking?" he asked; Shirui nodded, embracing Hero.

"I think I am." he said; Hero hugged Shirui close before pulling away, winking.

"You'll have to catch me first!" he said, rushing up the stairs as Shirui sighed.

"Damn he's a tease…" he said, running after the siren. Sora and Cris sighed, looking at each other.

"You think they'll ever learn?" asked Sora. Cris shook his head as they walked upstairs. There was a glimmer in Hanon's eyes as she smirked at Nikora.

"Any reason you put the hot gay couple right next to my room?" she asked; Nikora nodded, winking.

"I knew you'd want to watch." she said, pulling a hand drill from behind the counter, handing it to Hanon.

"Thanks!" said Hanon, rushing upstairs as Nikora chuckled.

"Ahh, yaoi fangirls." she said, stepping out from behind the counter. She grabbed a video camera, grinning evilly. "If you can't beat'em, join 'em!" she said, dashing up the stairs.


End file.
